


Sights Unseen: Into The Fire

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [23]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Compromised, Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Into the Fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I desperately wanted to write a story for "Out of Mind." However, it was not to be, and we go careering into S3, _in media res_...

**{?}, 1999 – Hathor’s Base, {?}, Milky Way**

 

“Sir?” she says tentatively, entirely too conscious of all the places their bodies touch as she helps him to his feet. They’re both still a little unsteady and the movement results in more of a crash of limbs than anything else. Frankly, she’s surprised that it doesn’t send them crashing to the floor.

If the Colonel even notices, he’s unbothered by it and uses it as an excuse to wrap his arms around her once more, holding her even more closely. He shivers around her, but her body heat must help because his hands eventually stop shaking. His breath is still ragged in her ear, but Sam knows better than anybody just how traumatic the experience of being taken as a host can be and settles for holding him back as best as she can.

“I thought you were dead.”

“So did I.”

“No,” he says fiercely. Sam doesn’t have time to wonder where he found the strength or what he even _means_ before he continues, “Just now. I thought Hathor killed you. Because you came back for me.”

There’s an almost physical pain in her chest when she breathes, “ _Oh, Sir_.”

“It’s bad enough that one day I’m going to give an order that could get you killed, but for you to die because you came back for me…”

“You think,” she says, softly at first but with growing intensity, “that it’s any different for me? I thought I’d lost you _twice_ today and I don’t even have the _option_ of ordering you to save yourself.”

The Colonel takes one shaky breath, then another, and by the time he’s reached the third even his heartbeat, which she had been able to feel racing against her chest, has steadied. “What are we doing here, Carter?”

“I don’t know.”

“We can’t – it’s not allowed.”

Sam thinks they’re already too late for that. They’ve not _done_ anything – nothing more a handful of kisses in 1969 that could never be entered into a court of law – but they're emotionally compromised. Their whole team is emotionally compromised; all the SG teams are. Nothing in the history of the Air Force could have prepared the lawmakers for people travelling through an alien ring to other planets and risking their lives and becoming so close to the people who saved them on a daily basis that no _family_ , no _blood_ could ever compare to what they found going through the Gate.

But they can’t change the laws. Maybe one day someone else will, someone who knows what it’s like to go through the Gate with three people who they would do absolutely anything for. They could switch teams, but the problem would still remain – Colonel O’Neill would still be the executive officer of the SGC, and she’d still fall under his command. One of them could retire, but their work is too important just to give it all up for something that might not last outside the emotionally charged atmosphere of the Stargate Program.

So she lets him go, her arms falling leadenly to her sides, and says, “I know,” because they still have a job to do and will never be able to have this.  


End file.
